The present invention relates to an improved bath ball, and more particularly to a bath ball including at least two types of artificial fibers to provide more than two different surface coarseness to achieve thorough body cleaning.
There are various kinds of body cleansing means available in the market of bathing supplies. Apart from common body cleansers and perfumed soaps, there are still many body cleansing tools, such as bath towels, back brushes, bath balls, bath sponges, etc. These tools are applied with body cleanser or soap and used to scrub and therefore clean skin.
Please refer to FIG. 1 that shows a conventional bath ball. To make such conventional bath ball, an elastic net in the form of long sleeve woven out of one type of artificial fibers is put around a mold. The long sleeve is axially compressed along the mold from two ends toward a middle point thereof, so that a ring-shaped ruffled body 1 is formed on the mold. Then, two diametrically opposite points on the ruffled body 1 are tightened with fastening means 2. After the ruffled body 1 is removed from the mold and released, its ruffled outer periphery loosely spread out toward a center thereof, forming a spherical bath ball. Such conventional bath ball is usually made with only one type of artificial fiber and therefore has following disadvantages:
1. The bath ball provides only one degree of surface coarseness that is not always suitable for cleaning different body areas. The bath ball might be too coarse for some body areas while too fine for another areas. PA1 2. The bath ball is formed by ruffling only one elastic sleeve and is therefore usually monotonous in color. PA1 3. Only limited numbers of ruffles can be formed from one single elastic sleeve. The spread ruffles of the bath ball are too loose to hold sufficient body cleanser or soap liquid. Additional body cleanser or soap liquid must be added during bathing that causes inconvenience to a user.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a bath ball that includes at least two types of artificial fibers to provide more than two degrees of coarseness for different body areas.